Usuario Blog:CandySweetty/Millefeui Debut Live ~Dream with no Expectations~ (REMAKE)
Hiya! Candy al habla~ Estaré publicando en blogs remakes de lives que había publicado antes a modo de página para que éstas puedan ser eliminadas, de modo que no ocurren al mismo tiempo que la historia planeada para el nuevo rol de la wikia ¡sino antes! Sólo haré remakes de los lives más importantes de mis unidades y personajes más importantes (incluyendo la saga de lives completa del SEELE Arc, así como algunos agregados, porque #remake) Esta nota estará al principio de todos los remakes. Sin más que decir Laterz! Antes del Live Idol: Monólogo de Millefeui Idol. Son personas admirables que definitivamente no puedo alcanzar. Son personas que dan sueños y energía a las personas. Son...' Mi sueño. Desde pequeña, no he tenido nada más que ese sueño. Pocos amigos, y pocas capacidades para socializar. Idol-Otaku. Eso es lo que he sido desde hace mucho tiempo. Guardo conocimiento bastante inútil acerca del mundo Idol, pero ¿qué se le va a hacer? Viendo a mi mejor amiga debutar, me pregunto si sería una buena idea hacerlo también. La última vez que quise intentarlo... El ticket que brilla frente a mi me invita a entrar a ese sitio. A convertirme en Idol... Si es un lugar en donde cualquiera puede ser Idol... Quizás puedo lograrlo. Con los rostros de esas dos personas en mente, me decidí a intentar conseguir ese sueño. No espero nada La chica caminaba en dirección a PriPara, con su ticket en mano. Cuando estaba por entrar, alguien se acercó detrás de ella y la abrazó. Hanami: ¡Mi~lle~feui~cha~n~! Millefeui: ¡¿H-HANAMI?! Hanami: ¿Estás lista 7u7? Millefeui: ... No ;; Hanami: ¡Esa es la actitud :D! Vamos adentro o te pego >:v Hanami arrastró a su amiga hacia Prism Stone, presintiendo que ésta podría huir por pánico. Y tras ingresar a PriPara, la arrastró hasta la sala de cambios porque se detenía a ver a las idols y las tiendas que había por ahí. Millefeui: ...y esa chica de ahí se vería hermosa con un accesorio de Twinkle Ribbon Sweet, ¿me pregunto si esa de allá podría ser celeb...? ¡Ah, no me jales ;-;! Hanami: Hoy no vienes a fangirlear, vas a hacer a los demás fangirlear por ti Bvv Millefeui: ... ._. No esperes demasiado. Yo tampoco lo espero, pensó mientras Hanami la dejaba sola para que hiciera su debut. Millefeui: ...No espero mucho de mi misma. Pero no creo que esté mal... Información General *'Idol: Millefeui Lovelace (Lovely Type)' *'Coord: Heart Jewel Baby Coord' *'Cyalume Coord: Silky Heart Cyalume Coord' *'Canción: Kitai Shiteinai Jibun' Live Me tropiezo a mitad de camino Y cuando volteo a ver, no hay nada Si hubiese ahí el más pequeño obstáculo Podría haber sido mi excusa... ¿Por qué siempre soy yo quien no puede hacer las cosas bien? ¿Debería hacerme bolita y mirar hacia abajo para encontrar la respuesta? El cielo azul no tiene la culpa No es como si estuviera viendo hacia arriba todo el tiempo No tener una expectativa No significa que haya abandonado mi sueño Sino que estoy esperando por algo más Si veo mis pasos todo el tiempo Lo más probable es que nunca tropiece Pero ¿es una vida feliz sin ver ningún escenario? Aunque los adultos dicen que debemos vivir con cautela Quiero caminar hacia donde quiero ir ¿Es eso algo malo? El cielo lluvioso no es malo Simplemente no podía verlo bajo una sombrilla Dependiendo del clima del día, veré abajo y veré arriba Así es la juventud que no tiene descanso ------- MAKING DRAMA SWITCH ON!!! Millefeui aparece sentada en una biblioteca con un libro abierto y pilas de libros cerrados frente a ella, observando la página con una expresión neutral. Cierra el libro con aburrimiento, antes de ver cómo las páginas de otro libro brillan en un color rosa. Lo acerca y al abrir el libro, un PriTicket yace cual separador entre las páginas. Ticket to our dreams No hay nada en lo que sea buena ¿Qué puedo tan siquiera hacer yo? Más que nadie, soy yo misma Lo que no puedo entender -------- CYALUME CHANGE!! El cielo azul no tiene la culpa No es como si estuviera viendo hacia arriba todo el tiempo No tener una expectativa No significa que haya abandonado mi sueño Sino que estoy esperando por algo más Después del Live "¡Te elijo a ti!" Mientras la tímida idol novata se presentaba al público, una chica pelirroja tomaba notas observándo tras el monitor de su pantalla. ???: Millefeui Lovelace... ¡Me gusta~! Comenzó a marcar un número en su celular. ???: ¿Hola~? ¿Tanaka-san? ¡Necesito encontrar un perfil más, con propósitos educativos claro~! *ríe* "Hanami y Millefeui... ¡Las elijo a ustedes!" pensó, jugando con una pluma. ------ Era un domingo a las ocho de la mañana en Londres, Inglaterra. Un jóven que estaba aún en sus pijamas rojas, su cabello pelirrojo estaba desordenado porque se había levantado hace poco. Acomodó sus gafas de montura negra, su mirada estaba fija en la pantalla de su celular; dejando en el olvido su taza de café con leche. Volviendo a reproducir el vídeo del live que acababa de ver, una tímida sonrisa se formó en su rostro. ???: ...Sabía que lo lograrías, Feuifeui... El chico volteó a ver el calendario, un día estaba encerrado y señalado con marcador rojo, sobre el día se leía la frase "Gotta go back home~!" Categoría:Entradas Categoría:Live Categoría:Debut Live Categoría:MillefeuiLive Categoría:CandySweetty